


Agents of Arrow

by fastxfandom



Series: Crossovers [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-28 05:30:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10074344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fastxfandom/pseuds/fastxfandom
Summary: Crossover of Agents of Shield and Arrow





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope people like this, I posted this earlier on wattpad.

May, Simmons, Fitz, Bobbi, Hunter, Ward, Mack, Skye, and Tripp all stood and listened as Coulson spoke. He was briefing them on their next mission, and they were all going on it.

They were heading to Starling City. The police force there was trying to bring in a group of vigilantes presumably lead by a vigilante that went by 'The Arrow.' The police had been trying to apprehend them for a while now, but were not successful, so Coulson and his team were going to bring them in.

After the briefing, the plane soon landed and they looked out at 'The Star City.' It was run down, and had a lot of graffiti on building walls.

"What happened here?" Tripp asked as he slug his bag over his shoulder.

"Well they did have 2 terrorist attacks in 2 years," Coulson said slightly shrugging.

"Where do we start?" Hunter asked.

"Ward you have some friends around here don't you?" Coulson asked. Ward nodded. "Well you go talk to them, and take Skye with you. Hunter and Bobbi you will head to the streets here. They're called the glades. Go and see what you can find. May and Tripp, we will head to the police precinct." They all nodded and started to walk off when Mack spoke up.

"What do we do?" He asked speaking for him, Fitz, and Simmons.

"Stay here. We'll probably be sending some info for you to intercept." They nodded and Coulson said, "Meet back here in about 3 hours."   
\----------------------------------------  
Skye and Ward walked towards the city in a somewhat awkward silence.

"So," Skye started. "Who are your friends?"

"I know a guy who I meet when I was a kid. He's been back in Starling for a while now, and should know some stuff."

"What do you mean 'back'?"

"Well he was stranded on an island for 5 years and everyone thought he was dead."

"Wait!" Skye said suddenly stopping and hitting Ward's arm excessively. "Is your friend Oliver Queen?!"

"Yeah." Ward said raising his eyebrows at Skye.

"OMG! I can't believe I'm gonna meet Oliver Queen!"

Ward just rolled his eyes while Skye got out her phone to look up things on both Oliver Queen and the Arrow. Little did she know, they were the same person.


End file.
